In general, two-dimensional image content, such as motion pictures, is popular. However, recently, 3D image content that allows users to view a three-dimensional image has attracted attention.
To display 3D images, a dedicated device is necessary. An example of such a device is an IP (Integral Photography) 3D image system developed by NHK (Japan Broadcasting Corporation).
Image data of a 3D image includes image data obtained from multi-view image data (the image data of images captured from a plurality of viewpoints). As the number of viewpoints increases and the viewpoints are distributed over a wider range, a subject can be viewed from a variety of directions. Thus, a so-called “look-in TV” can be realized.
Among 3D images, an image having the least number of viewpoints is a stereo image having two viewpoints (a so-called 3D image). The image data of a stereo image includes data of a left image to be viewed by the left eye and data of a right image to be viewed by the right eye.
In addition, high-resolution image content, such as a motion picture, has a large amount of data. In order to record such content having a large amount of data, a high-capacity recording medium is necessary.
Examples of such a high-capacity recording medium includes Blu-Ray® disc (hereinafter also referred to as a “BD”), such as a BD (Blu-Ray®)-ROM (Read Only Memory).